Side Job : Side Mission
by reiths89
Summary: Naruto kembali menjadi model sebagai Naruko-chan, padahal sudah dilarang Sasuke, kenapa ya? Sekuel dari Side Job, untuk semua reader yang minta sekuel, full Lemon ya, minna . Warning: Yaoi & Lemon. SasuNaru . Arigatou minna.. please read & review.


Mata saphire memandang pemilik rambut raven yang sedang duduk bersantai di ruang tengah sambil membaca entah apa itu, Naruto tak mau tahu. Tak ada senyum cerah di wajah berkulit karamel, kecuali dua bibir yang terkatup membentuk kerucut kesal. Masih diingatnya, sejak hasil pemotretan dan iklan keluar, si Teme pantat ayam kembali menjadi terkenal non stop. Bahkan banyak wanita mulai mengikutinya kesana dan kesini. Kecuali rumahnya, tentu saja, Sasuke sudah belajar dari pengalaman untuk memasang pengaman di sekitar rumahnya, karena fansgirl itu lebih mengerikan daripada kakek moyangnya yang berencana menguasai bumi. Lalu kenapa si blondie disana masih terlihat kesal?

Owh, ingat dengan kata fansgirl tadi? Ya merekalah alasannya. Bukan karena fansgirl Naruto kalah banyak dengan punyanya Sasuke. Hanya saja, Naruto masih ingat beberapa hari ini Sasuke selalu dikelilingi banyak wanita setiap pemuda pantat ayam itu keluar rumah. Tapi yang bikin Naruto sekarang cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipi adalah karena Sasuke mulai menanggapi mereka. Misalnya, sedikit senyum walau hanya sekali, memberikan tanda tangan, walau hanya sekali, dan lain lainnya. Hei, seorang Uchiha masa melakukan hal begitu? Bukannya biasanya dulu dia selalu marah?

Jadi, cemburu Naruto?

Tidak, hanya tidak suka saja!

Naruto berpikir sekilas, kemudian beranjak keluar dari rumah yang sekarang juga ditinggalinya karena takut diikuti stalker lagi, belum lagi Ino dan Sakura-chan. Tak ada sapaan yang ia berikan pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya dari tadi melihatnya dari sudut matanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menggedikkan bahu sebelum kembali membaca gulungan penting di tangannya, yang untungnya tidak mau dibaca oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

"Arashi-shan?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun. My lovely Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah siap untuk menerima pekerjaan barumu?," Arashi menyambut modelnya dengan sangat antusias. Siapa yang sekarang tak kenal dengan Naruko-chan yang cantik dan mempesona? Bahkan perusahaan kosmetik ingin mengikat kontrak permanen dengannya jika saja Naruto menerimanya.

Ini semua tentu saja karena pengaruh pemuda Uchiha itu yang didapatkan Arashi susah payah, menguntitnya kesana kemari, walau hampir beberapa kali dibunuh dengan chokutonya itu dan hanya mau sekali saja jadi modelnya. Dan lihatlah, Naruko-chan yang polos dan manis jadi terpengaruh tak mau ikut lagi untuk jadi model iklan ataupun majalah. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, asetnya yang manis itu kembali lagi kemari.

"Ehm, ya aku.. aku ingin mencari satu pekerjaan yang sedikit..," oh, wajah merona yang sangat disukai oleh Arashi itu muncul lagi.

"Sedikit apa Naruto-kun?"

"Itu.. Me-menggoda, Arashi-san," Arashi menyeringai senang. Ternyata pahlawan perang ini memang nakal.

 _ **#####**_

 _ **Side Job : Side Mission**_

 _ **Genre : Romance & Humor**_

 _ **Warning : Lemon ^^**_

 _ **Disc. : Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei dan Sasuke ^^**_

 _ **#####**_

"Waaahhh... Naruko-chan kembali muncul. Kawaiii..."

"Kyaaa... Itu foto Naruko-sama. Naruko-sama punya iklan baru... Manisnya.."

Perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura melihat foto Naruko yang sekarang menggantikan fotonya terdahulu bersama Sasuke untuk iklan kosmetik. Sekarang si idiot itu muncul sendiri dengan berpakaian sexy, seperti cat woman sambil duduk bersender santai di atas kursi merah marun, bando berbentuk tanduk setan, juga trisula hitam kecilnya. Satu apel digenggam di tangannya yang lain, lidahnya menjilati bagian pinggir bibirnya yang dihiasi darah palsu. Belum lagi pandangan matanya yang mengundang, membuat para penduduk desa, terutama laki laki muncul dengan wajah berbinar mesum melihat Naruko-channya kembali muncul setelah satu bulan menghilang, hanya meninggalkan angan angan mereka bersama foto lamanya yang bersama Sasuke.

Ya Tuhan, rasanya image Naruto yang sudah lekat di otak Sakura sebagai seorang pahlawan perang dan teman yang baik, pekerja keras, hilang sudah. Menjadi image... Apa ya? Matanya kembali memandang baliho Naruto, dengan pakaian ketat menunjukkan lekukan tubuhnya yang seksi, walau hanya henge, salah satu kaki yang bertumpu pada kaki lainnya, emh.. Mungkin image sexy sebagai wanita? Sekarang Sakura memang jadi ragu, seperti desas desus yang sekarang ini beredar, kemungkinan besar pahlawan mereka itu adalah wanita, bukan laki laki. Lihatkan gara gara ulah idiotnya, statusnya sebagai laki laki dipertanyakan?

Tunggu dulu, kok rasanya cuaca tiba tiba jadi dingin. Perasaan sekarang pertengahan musim panas, tapi kenapa jadi dingin begini ya? Mata jade Sakura berkeliling cepat, mencari aura menyeramkan yang sulit diartikan ini. Aura membantai yang mengerikan. Akh, itu dia ketemu! Dari pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, mata hitamnya yang setahu Sakura berwarna hitam sekarang sudah berwarna merah, hiii... Apa Sasuke mau mengamuk lagi? Gawat, harus panggil Naruto nih!

"KYAAAAAA...!," seluruh penduduk yang tadi masih menyaksikan baliho besar itu mendadak riuh, melihat gambar Naruko-chan hilang ditelan api yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Naruko-chan... Tidaaakkk..!," teriak orang orang itu histeris tanpa peduli siapa pelakunya lagi, kecuali menangisi baliho yang memuat gambar Naruto terbakar. Sementara si pelaku, sudah hilang entah kemana, membuat Sakura cengengesan senang. Akh, tidak ia tidak perlu memberi pelajaran pada Naruto untuk tidak melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah yang hasilnya porno abis atau iklan iklan itu lagi. Sasuke akan mengurus semuanya.

#####

"Arashi-san sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?," sang fotografer yang duduk di kursinya memandang kesal pada Arashi, lelaki yang kembali berhasil mengorbit model baru yang manis.

"Sabar, Yuichi-san," Arashi tertawa nervous. Padahal dalam hati ia berteriak kesal pada model yang disiapkannya. Kemana dia? Apa dia ingin mengecewakan Arashi setelah sebelumnya menangis bombay agar bisa disandingkan dengan si manis Naruko-chan yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang sana dengan pakaian tidurnya yang seksi sambil memainkan kaki jenjangnya di sisi tempat tidur. Wajah bosan yang ia tunjukkan dengan gembungan pipi membuatnya sangat manis, bahkan tadi Arashi lihat beberapa crew sempat keluar masuk dari ruangan sambil menekan hidung. Oh, walaupun sekarang mereka tahu Naruko-chan itu si pahlawan perang Naruto, tapi tak ada yang menyela ketika mereka mendapatkan Naruko-chan yang manis dan seksi sebagai gantinya.

"Arashi-san, sampai kapan kau mau Naruko-chan merenggut seperti itu? Cepat bawa modelmu atau aku akan mengenalkan Naruko-chan pada produser lainnya untuk iklan lain sekarang!"

"Itu tidak perlu," eh kok rasanya suasana jadi mencekam ya. Semua mata memandang kearah pintu masuk, seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit alabaster, masuk kesana dengan kemeja putih yang kancingnya semua terbuka dan celana hitam yang sesuai. Mata merahnya memandang si wanita blonde yang tiba tiba menggigil di atas ranjang. Sang pemuda menyeringai sembari menjilat bibir merahnya.

"Ke..kenapa, bukannya modelnya orang lain? Arashi-san aku menolak.."

"Tidak, orang yang pantas untuk Naruko-chan memang Sasuke. Yuichi-san bersiap, model penggantinya sudah tiba," teriak Arashi senang dengan air mata membanjiri wajah saking senangnya. Arashi tidak perduli darimana Sasuke tahu mereka akan melakukan pemotretan iklan ini, atau dimana model yang seharusnya syuting iklan hari ini, atau dengan Naruko-chan yang tidak setuju dan mentah mentah menolak Sasuke yang merupakan model yang memang diinginkan sebagai brand ambassador springbed yang akan mereka iklankan sekarang. Arashi sudah bisa melihat betapa cerahnya hari harinya kedepan sekarang.

"Lalu kalian ingin pemotretan iklan yang seperti apa?," tanya Sasuke masih menatap pada pemeran wanita yang menggigil di ranjang, dengan baju tidur berwarna merah yang hanya menutupi sampai setengah paha, bagian dada yang dihiasi dengan hiasan renda renda kecil berwarna putih dan untuk baju tidurnya yang sangat sesuai untuk warna kulit tannya, oh, Naruto memang sangat menggoda.

"Ah, Sasuke-san senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Baiklah kali ini aku ingin kalian melakukan iklan dengan konsep 'menikmati'. Perusahaan ingin mengesankan calon pembeli dengan menanamkan betapa nyamannya tempat tidur buatan mereka, jadi aku ingin kalian berakting dengan konsep sangat menikmati. Kau mengerti?," mata merah dengan bentuk bintang segi enam itu berkilat kilat senang. Yeah, Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana caranya menikmati ranjang hangat itu bersama dengan Naruko-chan.

"Menikmati? Tentu saja aku mengerti, ya kan, Naruko-chan kukuku" Naruto meneguk ludah. Uchiha yang tertawa adalah penderitaan untuknya. Mau Naruko ataupun Naruto harus siap siap untuk konsekuensinya kali ini.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa..," teriak Naruto tertahan ketika tubuhnya didorong ke atas springbed dua tangan Sasuke menahan tangan Naruko dan salah satu merah itu berubah menjadi ungu dengan cincin cincin yang mengelilinginya. Sementara Sasuke yang diatasnya kembali menyeringai senang, rambut blonde panjang yang menyebar seperti halo kembali membuatnya bagai malaikat penggoda di mata Sasuke.

"Bagus Sasuke-san. Kau memang prodigy di dunia entertainment. Kau memang sangat tahu harus berakting seperti apa, tahan Sasuke-san, Naruko-chan," seandainya saja kalau mereka tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak berakting.

" Yak Sasuke-san mendekatlah ke arah Naruko-chan. Naruko-chan lihatlah ke arah kamera, bagus dengan wajah malu malu begitu. Sasuke-san letakkan kepalamu di dekat perpotongan leher Naruko-chan dan lihat ke kamera, yak, tahan. Mata itu sempurna Sasuke-san, pertahankan seperti itu!"

"Dobe, kau sangat wangi. Apa ini dari wangi parfum yang kau iklankan? Aku suka Dobe, sangat sesuai denganmu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dan meniupnya pelan. Hii, kembali Naruto merinding, tanpa aba aba, satu tangan ditarik cepat dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke dan kepala Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke, hampir mencium bibir yang menghembuskan napas hangat Sasuke.

"Yeah, kalian memang hebat, sangat tahu apa yang kumau, Naruko-chan, tahan!"

"Aku tak akan kalah lagi darimu, Teme," bisik Naruto masih dalam posisi yang hampir membuat lehernya terasa mau patah. Satu alis Sasuke terangkat menantang, sebelum Naruto kini dengan cepat mendorongnya ke samping.

"KAU MEMANG PAHLAWAN KAMI NARUKO-CHAN, TAHAN BEGITU, SEMPURNA!"

Naruto memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke yang sekarang didudukinya di bagian perut. Dua tangan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke dan wajah memandang kesal, menghiraukan semua mata yang berdecak kagum pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya 'bukan' akting.

Sasuke kembali menjilat bibirnya. Paha mulus yang kembali terpampang di dua sisi tubuhnya, wajah kesal namun merona yang manis dari Naruto ikut ditunjukkan padanya. Siapa yang bisa tahan. Tanpa perduli ancaman Naruto, sepuluh jarinya merayap naik di kedua paha yang terpampang untuknya nikmati. Saphire tersentak dan melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah Sasuke, sembari menatap horror pada jemari nakal yang merayap naik semakin ke atas pahanya, bahkan mulai masuk ke bawah baju tidurnya.

"Gaya berani dan nakal, bagus Sasuke-san, Naruko-chan tetap pasang wajah kaget yang merona itu!"

Naruto mengutuk semua klan Uchiha yang masih hidup, yang memang masih tersisa satu di bawah tindihan tubuhnya, ketika tangan kekarnya menarik pinggang Naruto dan membuatnya terkulai seakan tak berdaya di atas tubuh kekar Sasuke yang hangat dan tanpa penghalang. Suara detakan jantung yang berdetak cepat membuat mata Naruto melebar. Bahkan suara yang kembali mengatakan mereka memang keren, dihiraukan Naruto.

'Kenapa jantung Sasuke berdetak begitu cepat?'

"Kau dengar jantungku yang berdetak tak keruan, Dobe? Apa kau percaya kalau aku bilang hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini?," Sasuke berkata pelan dengan suara baritone khasnya. Naruto diam tak menjawab, kembali berkonsentrasi pada detakan jantung Sasuke yang cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau kembali melakukan pemotretan padahal aku sudah melarangmu. Aku sesungguhnya tak suka ketika kau kembali memamerkan milikmu, Dobe," Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang halus di dadanya. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke semua crew yang dari tadi heboh, tiba tiba diam. Bahkan Arashi dan Yuichi pun ikutan diam.

"Aku sangat kesal, lagi lagi melihat fotomu terpampang di baliho dengan gaya menggoda seperti itu. Apalagi setelah kuselidiki kau kembali melakukan pemotretan dengan seorang model pria lain. Aku rasanya ingin membunuh semua pria yang ada di muka bumi ini Dobe," hiii, semua crew yang rata ratanya pria, merinding disko dengan pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Mereka tahu, Sasuke itu mantan nuke nin dan kriminal tingkat S, jika pemuda itu berencana melakukan pembunuhan besar besaran pada kaum pria, maka mereka akan dengan senang hati operasi kelamin.

"Aku benar benar marah, sampai menghajar model yang dipasangkan denganmu hari ini-"

"Ngomong ngomong dimana dia Teme, kau tidak membunuhnya kan?," kepala Naruto sedikit terangkat menatap Sasuke khawatir, ia tidak mau kalau Sasuke kembali dianggap kriminal hanya karena membunuh seorang model karena cemburu. Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya menggantungnya di dekat patung hokage. Pria cengeng seperti itu bahkan tak pantas untuk kubunuh," ucapnya kesal, mengingat bagaimana pria banyak omong yang ternyata sangat pengecut.

"Ano..," Naruto sedikit bangkit dan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. Wajah merona miliknya kembali muncul. Sementara Sasuke yang jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat karena wajah merona itu, hanya meneguk ludah. Seandainya saja hanya mereka berdua di ruangan ini.

"Apa kau cemburu Sasuke?," tanya Naruto ragu ragu dan mengalihkan saphire yang dipandangi oleh saringan dan rinnegan. Suara klik klik di ujung sana, sama sekali tak mereka hiraukan.

"Cemburu? Lalu kenapa kalau iya, Dobe? Apa kau pikir aku akan sampai melakukan ini jika aku tidak- tunggu dulu," Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia mulai dengan adegan dimana Naruto mendiamkannya hari itu dengan wajah cemberut, lalu Naruto mulai keliahatan bahagia dan entah kenapa juga menghindarinya dan tak diberi 'jatah' selama seminggu. Itu penderitaan yang sangat menyiksa, sangat dekat namun juga terasa jauh, terkadang disitulah Sasuke merasa sedih. Lalu foto baru Naruko yang menggoda keluar, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang akan pemotretan melakukan iklan baru.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu membelalak dan memandangi Naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk dengan baik di atas perutnya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya malu malu. Saphire masih tak mau memandangnya. Sasuke menyeringai, ternyata begitu ya Dobe-chan?

"Jadi kau berusaha menggoda dan membuatku cemburu, Naruko-chan?," seringai itu masih bertahan di wajah tampan Sasuke dan gembungan pipi ditambah mata yang tidak mau melihatnya tentu saja jawabannya positif. Suara klik klik masih menjadi backsound untuk adegan keduanya.

"Ha..habisnya aku tidak suka, kau memamerkan senyummu pada fansmu, belum lagi kau memberi tanda tangan dan juga hal lainnya," gumam Naruto pelan. Saphire mulai berani menatap mata yang sudah kembali menjadi onyx. Sebuah senyum kecil tergantung di bibir Sasuke.

'Bruk'

Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto yang masih duduk diperutnya ke arah samping dan berbaring menyamping sembari melihat kekasihnya dengan lembut. Jemari tangannya bermain di pipi merona Naruto yang juga memandangnya.

"Apa kalian masih butuh klimaks untuk pemotretan hari ini?," tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari saphire biru di depannya.

"Klimaks? Tentu saja Sasuke-san, aku yakin apapun yang kau lakukan pasti akan sangat hebat! Aku saja bingung harus menggunakan foto yang mana untuk foto utama," teriak Yuichi kegirangan, mengingat hasil pemotretan dari dua model yang sempurna.

"Aku ingin kau meletakkan foto ini sebagai foto utama!"

"Eh?," semua mata terbelalak, termasuk saphire di bawah sana, ketika bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman lembut. Naruto sempat terdiam sebelum ikut memejamkan saphire indahnya, menikmati kehangatan dan kelembutan yang diberikan Sasuke lewat ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu miliknya.

"YEAAAAHHH... AKU YAKIN PENJUALAN KALI INI BENAR BENAR AKAN SEMPURNA! KAU MEMANG HEBAT SASUKE-SAN! NARUKO-CHAN KEKASIHMU MEMANG SEMPURNA!"

"Mereka memang hebat, dua modelku yang sempurna.. Sa-"

'Pooff..'

Dua tubuh anak manusia itu menghilang dari pandangan. Semua crew yang melihat hanya mengerang kecewa, kenapa mereka tidak live action saja di sini sih? Sedangkan si fotografer sedang dalam masalah yang membuatnya bahagia, untuk memilah foto foto yang menurutnya semuanya fantastis.

.

.

.

"Eh?," beo Naruto bingung. Sejak kapan Sasuke memasang segel dan kembali membawa mereka ke kamar yang katanya Sasuke sekarang kamar mereka? Uchiha memang memiliki gerakan tangan yang cepat. Namun napas hangat di lehernya membuatnya beralih pada pemuda raven yang sekarang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Dobe, aku sudah bilang aku suka wangimu kan? Belum lagi, adik kecilku yang kau telantarkan sejak seminggu yang lalu," bisik Sasuke seraya menjilati cuping telinga Naruto.

"Ngghh... 'Suke," jawaban erangan yang sangat disukai Sasuke.

"Akhhh...," Naruto meremas rambut raven yang sekarang berada di dadanya. Baju tidur yang tadi masih menutupi bagian dada ditarik ke bawah oleh Sasuke. Digantikan dengan lidah hangatnya yang bermain di puting merah yang kenyal. Satu tangan bermain dengan meremas payudara yang terasa sangat pas berada di tangan hangatnya. Kedua kaki jenjang Naruto melingkar di pinggang Sasuke dengan erat, membawa gundukan besar di celana Sasuke mendekat ke organ intim wanitanya.

Bibir berpaut, erangan teredam sementara dua tangan Sasuke lainnya kembali bermain di dua payudara kenyal milik henge Naruto. Lidah Sasuke menyeruak masuk, kembali menikmati ruangan yang disimpan Naruto darinya seminggu ini, lidah bertarung dalam erangan. Tubuh, Naruto melengkung indah, merasakan ciuman Sasuke di lehernya, menandainya dengan kepemilikan, sementara jemari pianonya terus bermain dengan payudara kenyalnya.

"Aghhh.. 'Suke," kembali erangan itu membawa Sasuke menggila. Baju tidur merah dikoyak, menampakkan segel Kyuubi yang melingkar di perut Naruto dan panty merah yang masih menutupi bagian penting dari Naruto sekarang. Tapi Sasuke kembali memulainya perlahan, menciumi perlahan tubuh halus dihadapannya. Lidahnya bermain dengan pusar yang kembali membuat Naruto mengerang. Saphire memandang sekeliling, terlalu bingung dengan isi kepala yang penuh akan kenikmatan. Dua tangan Sasuke seakan tak mau menganggur, bergerilya merasakan kulit halus Naruto yang Sasuke tahu bukanlah buatan dari jutsunya.

"Aghhh... Sasuke!," erangan bercampur teriakan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto merupakan musik yang indah untuk telinga Sasuke. Lidah merahnya menjilati clitories yang masih tertutup panty merah. Kembali Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya yang indah, tangan Sasuke kembali menahan pinggul Naruto agar tak bergerak terlalu jauh. Tapi, panty merah itu terlalu memuakkan, terlalu menutupi apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Tanpa sehelai benangpun yang masih tersisa di tubuh Naruto, Sasuke kembali mendekati organ intim yang bersemu merah, menggigit pelan, menghisap dan menjilatinya, memberikan sensasi yang membuat sang pahlawan perang bahkan tak berkutik.

Tapi, sepertinya ini sudah diambang batas kesabaran Sasuke. Adik kecilnya dibawah sana, tak mampu lagi menahan diri. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang, precum pun menetes tanpa kesabaran. Kedua organ intim bertemu. Dengan erangan yang ikut keluar dari mulut Sasuke, kejantanan Sasuke bergesekan pelan dengan lubang hangat yang sudah basah oleh foreplay Sasuke.

"Masukkan... 'Suke," suara halus Naruto mengisi pendengaran Sasuke yang memang sudah dipenuhi hawa nafsu. Seminggu tak menyentuh Naruto maupun Naruko, mana bisa kali ini ia menolak permintaan Naruko yang memohon dengan mata sayunya.

"Akhhh...," Naruto berteriak keras, merasakan vaginanya terisi penuh tanpa persiapan dari Sasuke. Penis besar itu mengisinya tanpa ampun, memenuhinya. Sasuke memundurkan pinggulnya, sebelum kembali menancapkan kejantanannya di lubang basah Naruko. Paha Naruko melingkari pinggangnya, berharap Sasuke semakin memasukkan penisnya semakin dalam.

"Akhh... 'Ruto.. Akhh.."

" 'Suke.. Harder.. Faster!," teriak Naruto keras ketika merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuatnya semakin melengkungkan tubuhnya indah. Setiap hentakan dari tumbukan Sasuke mengenai g-spotnya tanpa ampun. Tubuh feminimnya bergerak cepat seirama dengan Sasuke yang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Tangan menggenggam erat pinggang Naruto yang ramping.

"Hah.. Hah.. Ka..kau cantik.. 'Ruto mpphh...," Sasuke menikmati bibir merah di depannya yang terbuka dan mendesah. Semua desahan dihisap dalam ciuman basah yang bernafsu. Pinggul Sasuke semakin bergerak cepat, merasakan sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuncah ingin keluar, sementara lubang Naruto terasa semakin hangat dengan juice hangat yang terus keluar darinya.

"Naruto, i'm close," bisiknya dan menggigit leher jenjang yang tersaji di depannya, meninggalkan luka kepemilikan di tubuh Naruto.

"Akhh...'Suke!"

"Naruto!," cairan hangat kini memenuhi vagina Naruto. Menyembur kuat dan membuat selangkangannya terasa semakin panas.

Napas yang memburu dari keduanya memenuhi ruangan yang menjadi sepi. Saphire memandang lelah pada onyx tajam didepannya. Kembali Sasuke mengecup bibir bengkak itu pelan. Bergerak, menarik penisnya yang mulai melunak keluar dari vagina Naruto yang ia penuhi dengan benihnya. Cairan kental putih itu pun ikut keluar, mulai membanjiri sprei di bawahnya.

"Kau tahu kan, Naruto, yang kubutuhkan bukan hanya vaginamu?," bisik Sasuke pelan pada wanita yang kelelahan di bawah tindihannya. Bibir merah mungil itu mengerang, sebelum asap sedikit mengisi pandangan Sasuke yang sekarang menyeringai pelan pada Naruto-nya yang asli. Kulit tannya dipenuhi peluh yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sexy. Rambut pirang panjangnya hilang, berganti dengan rambut blonde jabriknya yang pendek. Rasa penuh dan kenyal yang tadi ia rasakan di dada Naruto, menjadi datar seperti miliknya. Tapi mata sayu itu tetap sama, memandangnya sekarang kesal.

"Kau sama sekali tak membuka pakaianmu, Teme," oh apa dia baru sadar, kalau sejak tadi Sasuke bahkan tak melepaskan kemejanya yang tak terkancing dan hanya mengeluarkan penisnya untuk memuaskan Naruto?

"Dobe," bisik Sasuke pelan dan mencium bibir yang sempat mengerucut di depannya. Jemarinya dengan cepat bermain di selangkangan Naruto. Memompa penis yang lemas, menjadi keras.

"Aghh.. Sasuke," kembali Naruto mengerang dengan suara seraknya, merasakan kocokan di penisnya. Tangan lincah Sasuke mendekatkan kejantanan keduanya, mengocoknya bersamaan, membuatnya ikut melenguh puas. Sperma yang tadi sudah dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat gerakannya menjadi mudah, menjadi pelicin untuk tangannya. Rasa yang membuncah diselangkangan keduanya, membuat keduanya semakin berteriak keras, kembali mengeluarkan sperma dari kocokan tangan Sasuke.

"Khhh.. 'Suke..," Naruto mengerang lembut, mengerjapkan mata saphire yang lelah.

"Dobe, apa kau ingin tidur sebelum semuanya selesai? Aku tidak mengijinkan kau tidur kan?," Sasuke menyeringai ketika kembali mendengar gumaman kekesalan dari bibir Naruto.

Mata onyx beralih pada lubang rektum merah Naruto yang berkedut, masih mengeluarkan cairan spermanya yang tadi ia semburkan padanya. Terkadang Sasuke merasa takjub, bagaimana bisa rektum menjadi vagina ketika Naruto berubah menjadi Naruko. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal yang harusnya menjadi tugas Tsunade atau Sakura itu kan?

Sasuke mengelus paha Naruto lembut dan menciumi dada yang basah oleh keringat. Satu kaki jenjang diangkat ke atas bahu bidang Sasuke. Menunjukkan rektum yang diinginkannya.

"Khhh.. Pelan pelan Teme!," teriak Naruto kesal. Sementara seringai yang ia dapat dari si brengsek yang masih tak mau melepaskan pakaiannya. Tapi tak lebih dari sedetik, mata biru itu berputar ke belakang, merasakan penis Sasuke yang sekarang mengisi rektumnya penuh dan membuat miliknya kembali mengeras sempurna. Tak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto, kembali Sasuke memajumundurkan pinggulnya yang berbalut celana hitam.

Naruto sangat tahu klan Uchiha itu dipenuhi oleh orang orang jenius yang berbakat, tapi semenjak kejadian pemotretan pertama, Naruto baru tahu kalau Uchiha juga hypersex. Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti di satu ronde. Seperti sekarang, ketika Sasuke kembali menindihnya untuk menikmati tubuh laki lakinya. Sepertinya mereka diciptakan memang untuk menikmati kenikmatan duniawi. Lihat saja dari bentuk fisik para Uchiha yang tampan, tubuh yang kekar dan lihat saja penis mereka yang besar.

"Ah..ah..aakhh..," erangan kembali mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya. Sasuke kembali menancapkan miliknya dalam, menggelinjangkan kembali tubuh tan di bawahnya.

Naruto seakan merasa seluruh tubuhnya memanas, setiap Sasuke menyentuh titik g-spotnya dan membuatnya melihat bintang bintang kecil yang entah munculnya darimana. Belum lagi penisnya yang dibiarkan bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, menampar kulit perutnya dan Sasuke bergantian. Semuanya terlalu nikmat untuk otak Naruto.

"Akhh... 'Suke, i'm close.. Akhh..."

"Together, Dobe," Sasuke semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat, tetap menyentuh titik prostate Naruto tanpa ampun. Naruto tidak boleh merasa tidak terpuaskan, walau hanya dengan penis Sasuke di dalam rektumnya. Sasuke sengaja membiarkan penis Naruto terbebas dari belenggu, bahkan jemarinya menahan jemari tan yang ingin ikut memuaskan penis yang ingin ikut merasakan kenikmatan. Naruto harus tahu, dia adalah milik Sasuke, dan hanya dengan penis Sasuke di dalam rektumnya saja bisa membuat Naruto puas tanpa perlu disentuh. Dan Sasuke sedang mengajarkan kepada Naruto betapa semua itu adalah kenyataan yang tak dapat dibantah.

"Sasuke!"

"Dobe," bisik Sasuke tertahan dan memenuhi kembali rektum Naruto dengan benih miliknya. Cairan kental yang menyembur dari penis Naruto membasahi perut dan dada Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih bisa menahan tubuh lelahnya tanpa berbaring di atas Naruto, menyeringai ketika merasakan sedikit sperma Naruto yang mengenai bibirnya. Lidah merah menjilatinya tanpa rasa jijik. Wajah tan yang sedang merona karena kelelahan pun semakin merona merah, melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Kau manis, Dobe," bisik Sasuke dan mengecup paha Naruto yang tersampir di bahunya seakan menguatkan pernyataannya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ronde ketiga?"

"TEMEEEEEE!"

Kediaman sang pahlawan perang pun kembali dipenuhi erangan erangan erotis yang menggairahkan.

#####

"NANIIII?!," sepertinya seluruh Konoha sekarang sedang memfavoritekan satu kata ini. Lihat saja semuanya memasang tampang terkejut yang sama, sampai beberapa dari mereka menangis kebanyakan pria, atau berteriak kegirangan, kebanyakan wanita, melihat baliho yang baru saja dibuka fotonya untuk umum.

Bahkan Sakura tak tahu sekarang ini ia harus menangis ataukah bahagia. Kunoichi terkuat penerus Tsunade itu ingin ikut berteriak kegirangan melihat akhirnya dua orang idiot yang menyebut diri mereka itu temannya bersatu, tapi dilain pihak Sakura pun ingin menangis, kenapa lagi lagi harus lewat baliho untuk iklan springbed dengan Naruto yang berbaring menggunakan baju tidur merahnya dan Sasuke yang menciumnya dari arah samping. Kenapa malah Sasuke ikut ikutan idiot sih?

"Sekarang aku benar benar yakin, Naruto itu perempuan, Sakura," ucapan suara baritone familiar dari seorang Kazekage termuda Suna yang kebetulan sedang mengunjungi Konoha terdengar di telinga Sakura. Iris emeraldnya memandang dengan wajah merona ke arah baliho di depannya. Sakura merasa sekarang seluruh dunia benar benar idiot karena ikut ikutan idiotnya Naruto.

.

.

.

"Teme, aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya gulungan apa sih yang kau baca itu, serius sekali?," kembali bibir Naruto mengerucut kesal ketika kali ini Sasuke mengacuhkannya demi sebuah gulungan yang minta di Rasen Shuriken oleh Naruto.

"Oh ini? Aku hanya mencari tahu tentang Oiroke no Jutsumu itu. Menurut teori yang tertulis disini tentang sejenis henge yang kau punya dan praktek yang kulakukan, sepertinya kemungkinan 75% jika melakukan hubungan badan dalam wujud Naruko kau bisa hamil. Walaupun kau kembali jadi pria, jika benih sudah tertanam, rahim di tubuhmu akan tetap bertahan dan tubuhmu akan ikut berubah demi menjaga janin, sebutlah insting seorang ibu."

"Oh intinya aku bisa hamil ya, Teme?"

"Ya begitulah, kau tidak kaget?," Sasuke memandang aneh pada Naruto.

"Kaget? Untuk ap... siiiiinggggg "

"NANIIIIIIIIII?!," sepertinya kata itu pun jadi favorite untuk Naruto yang berotak lemot.

 _ **END**_

This is it, the sequel that you wanted from me, hehe.. Sekuel Side Job karena pada banyak yang mau sekuel dari adegan pwp yang tidak selesai.

Dan maaf kalo LEMONnya ga asem. Saya sama sekali tidak ahli dalam hal ini. Jadi mohon maaf kalo tidak sesuai dengan keinginan sobat fujoshi lainnya. Dan juga penjelasan kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi model, secara implicit sudah diterangkan ya, untuk para reviewer yang pada bingung, hehe. #Padahal saya awalnya aja bingung, kok bisa jadi begitu ya (Taboked).. Dan kenapa si Teme mesum? Banyakan ficnya teme mesum apa ga sih, ayo ngaku, ayo ngaku ^^.

Dan bagian yang terakhir, itu hadiah untuk my live reviewer, Kitsune-chan, sepertinya Naruto bakalan hamil **Kitsune-chan** ^^

 **Sekali lagi buat yang sudah fav, review, follow, terima kasih banyak ya ^^, jangan lupa review lagi ya minna.**


End file.
